The present invention relates generally to an automotive vehicle apparatus and more particularly to an air intake system for an automotive vehicle engine.
Air intake systems are known for automotive vehicle engines. Such traditional systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,558 entitled “Air Feeding System for a Vehicle Engine Equipped with a Supercharger” which issued to Ueda et al. on Oct. 22, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,982 entitled “Intake System for an Internal Combustion Engine with a Supercharger” which issued to Arakawa et al. on Sep. 12, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,901 entitled “Method and Device for Improving Air Intake for Fuel Injection Engines” which issued to Cuddihee, Sr. et al. on Oct. 15, 2002. All of these patents are incorporated by reference herein. Each of these traditional systems, however, disadvantageously locate its air box, containing an air filter, remotely away from both the air intake manifold and air inlet. Elongated air pipes or tubes snake throughout the engine compartment between the inlet, air box and manifold, thereby allowing the incoming air to be heated by the engine and lose pressure due to the circuitous and elongated tube routes. Furthermore, superchargers are typically ineffective if the intake air exceeds approximately 150° F.